


Happy Birthday

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, be kind to del, bit of unrequited love, has a happy ending though, i relate to pay too much, this got over 200 notes so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: Pay hates his birthday.





	

Pay hated his birthday more than he hated himself.  
His birthday marked the day he was born, and from the day he was born, alongside Patryk, it seemed he was born to be the shadow of his brother.  
Everything Pay did, everything he tried to be was upstaged by Patryk, stupid, perfect Patryk who got straight A’s and won first place trophies, while Pay got into fights and got participation awards.  
Patryk’s drawings went on the fridge, and Pay’s went in the fire.  
Even as they grew up Patryk, despite being the younger twin by two minutes, got the best, he got the last pizza in the dinner line, got the seat on the bus next to the cute girl they both liked, and when they graduated high school and Patryk went off to college the cute girl with bright blonde pigtails became a man two years his senior with messy brown hair, thick eyebrows and an unkempt face.  
His name was Paul, and he too was perfect.

Pay met him while he was rooming with Patryk after his latest eviction, and Patryk had introduced him as ‘a friend’, so Pay called dibs and moved in.  
Paul was the sweetest guy he’d ever met, emotional and caring and so funny, and the next thing he knew Patryk announced they were dating at the Christmas dinner table and their parents were congratulating them, which was weird considering the side eye they’d given Pay’s last girlfriend. 

And then he was stood at the altar next to Patryk, the ‘best man’, Patryk called him, Pay wondered of he was ‘the best’ or if he’d been given the position out of pity or because they were brothers, he looked out among the other guests as the two said their vows and spotted Edd, Edd was a nice guy who didn’t get evicted or sleep with people every other day, why wasn’t he the best man?  
He looks at Paul and he’s stunning, for a brief moment Pay imagines what their wedding would be like, how much of the planning had been Patryk’s? Would he and Paul be happy together? Did Patryk deserve someone like Paul?  
He shakes away the thought quickly, yes, he did deserve Paul. Patryk was perfect after all.

They had been married for two years, and today was his and Patryk’s birthday again. So naturally, his idiot brother and his idiot husband were having earth shatteringly loud sex at 8 am with his room just next door.  
Sometimes he prays to God and asks why.  
Then at 11am, after Pay had moved into the living room and taken a nap on the couch, they entered, still kissing and being domestic and only stopped when they saw him watching from under his arm.  
“Morning, Pay.” Patryk smiled shyly on his way past to the kitchen and he nodded back. “Happy birthday Pay.” Paul smiled, Pay nodded at him too and he left to the kitchen too. Five seconds later they were kissing. Ew.  
Then he’d taken another nap and woke up to Paul nudging him awake. “Hey, we’re going out.” Pay waved.  
“Have fun.”  
Paul pulled him up into a sitting position.  
“You’re coming too, I don’t know if you have a suit or anything so Patryk gave you one of his.” He’s handed a plain white button up shirt, black dress trousers and a pink tie.  
He knows he’s not Patryk’s size but he changes anyway, and when he does the shirt is baggy and the trousers won’t stay around his waist, he doesn’t miss the flash of concern on Paul’s face.  
'Paul has really soft hands’ he realises as the Dutch man is buckling a belt around his waist and tucking his shirt in, almost like a father would do to his son, and Pay wonders if they want kids.  
“You clean up nicely.” He smiles and Pay rolls his eyes jokingly.  
“Thanks dad.” Paul laughs and holy shit it’s cute.  
Pay wonders where they’re going when he’s sat in the back arguing with Patryk about seatbelt safety and how 'seatbelts are for pussies, Patryk.’ 'Well, you are what you eat.’ And he’s thinking about how that doesn’t make any fucking sense because he didn’t say 'asshole’ when the car parks. 

They’ve parked at a high class restaurant that is way too nice for Pay.  
“So, I wait in the car, right? Just like old times.” Paul looks concerned again and Patryk takes his hand drags him inside, Pay feels sick as he enters, the plants are exotic, the smell is exotic, fuck, even the wallpaper is exotic, and even worse than that, his stomach is rumbling from the smell.  
He can’t even remember the last time he had a decent meal.  
The greeter puts them in a booth with Paul in the middle and Pay thinks 'Ha, it’s like life.’ especially when Paul has shifted closer to Patryk and begins kissing him.  
Dinner goes well, Pay actually eats something other than instant noodles and he doesn’t have to witness his brother get fondled at the table (He can only assume he’s going to hear a lot of it tonight.) and at the end a group of four waiters bring out a cake, for Patryk probably.  
Then it’s set down in front of _him_ and he sees Patryk grin from the corner of his eyes as the barbershop quartet begin singing 'Happy birthday’, they stop at his name and he stutters out 'I-it’s Pay.’ and the song continues.  
“Happy birthday, bro.” Patryk hugs him tight and Pay wonders if he’s actually OD’d and it’s some kind of sick fantasy, but it feels real and that’s enough for him to choke out a sob. 

“Thank you, Pat.”  
It wasn’t _really_ payback for years of neglect and emotional abuse from his parents, but knowing his brother really loved him was certainly a start.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic from November or December I think? It was for Del's birthday.


End file.
